Egotistic
by Yuzuyuu
Summary: Katakan saja apa yang hatimu inginkan - Lee Jeno. TAG NOREN, NCT DREAM


Udah publish di watty. Disana sepi dan disini sama aja tapi tetap share berharap ada lebih banyak yang baca.

**xxxxx**

Kamu bisa lihat bagaimana manager wanita itu memperlakukan Renjun tidak adil. Renjun benar-benar harus dilindungi. Andai Jeno punya sedikit keberanian tentu Renjun tidak akan kebingungan berlari dibawah rintik hujan dengan kaos tipis tanpa payung hingga menjadi sakit seperti sekarang ini.

Jeno mengutuk betapa pengecutnya dirinya. Ia mencoba menjadi pria tangguh dengan membentuk otot tubuhnya namun rasanya percuma karena ia tidak cukup tangguh untuk memberi manager wanita itu pelajaran. Jeno tidak akan memukul wanita walaupun ia menginginkannya.

Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk Jeno mengompres Renjun agar demamnya segera turun sambil terus meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa" Renjun tersenyum seperti malaikat.

Tidak bisa. Jeno tidak terima. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Jeno bukan lelaki yang tidak peka. Ia tahu managernya suka pada dirinya. Dan Jeno tidak bisa melarang orang untuk tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja Jeno tidak bisa membalas perasaan semua orang karena Renjun pemilik hatinya.

"Aku akan mencari cara agar dia dipecat"

"Jangan.." Renjun menahan Jeno yang akan pergi. "...tetaplah disini. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Jeno mengalah. Ia akan mengurus manager brengsek itu nanti. Saat ini berada disamping Renjun lebih baik karena ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia lepas kendali lagi nanti.

Jeno jarang marah. Sekali ia marah maka akan meledak-ledak bagai bom yang akan menghancurkan semua yang ada didekatnya.

"Unnie punya dua adik yang masih kuliah. Kau tahu mencari pekerjaan itu susah"

Lagi Renjun melindungi orang yang telah memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Renjun terlalu baik. Jika terus seperti ini dia akan terus tersakiti. Kamu tahu kebanyakan orang baik selalu yang paling banyak menderita dan berkorban.

Kepala Jeno pening menghadapi kekasihnya sendiri. Secara tidak langsung Renjun memaafkan manager mereka. Sampai kapan terus begini? Mungkin esok kejadian seperti ini atau yang lebih buruk lagi bisa terjadi.

"Sekali saja jadilah egois untuk kebaikan dirimu sendiri"

Bibir Renjun mengerucut lucu. Masa iya Jeno lupa?

"Aku sudah melakukannya"

"Kapan?"

"Dihari itu"

_Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu..._

_"Jeno-ya tolong bantu Noona"_

_"Tunggu sebentar"_

_"Jen-jen jangan pergi", Jaemin tidak akan melepaskan Jeno sebelum mengajarinya beberapa kalimat keren dalam bahasa inggris._

_"Minta ajarkan Mark hyung saja dia lebih pandai kan"_

_"Tidak bisa!" Pekik Jaemin._

_Jeno terkejut dengan suara melengking sahabatnya. Reflek ia memukul Jaemin karena kesal._

_"Suaramu bisa merusak gendang telingaku pabo"_

_Jaemin tertawa kemudian meminta maaf lalu menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia sangat ingin belajar bahasa Inggris. Itu semua karena Jaemin menyukai Mark. Ia ingin mendapat sedikit pujian dari Mark._

_Renjun yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka bisa mendengar semuanya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang sedang jatuh cinta sangat manis._

_"Jeno-ya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya manajer tidak suka._

_"Maaf Noona, Jen-jen milik Nana hari ini. Kalau sedang butuh bantuan tuh Renjun sedang menganggur" jawab Jaemin lebih dulu sebelum Jeno bersuara._

_"Injunn-ah pindahkan semua kotak coklat itu dipojok ruangan" perintahnya dengan wajah masam._

_Renjun segera bekerja tanpa disuruh dua kali. Jeno terus memperhatikan Renjun yang bekerja sendiri. Manager mereka entah kemana perginya membebankan pekerjaan berat pada Renjun seorang diri._

_Renjun menyeka keringatnya yang menetes. Ia bekerja terlalu keras hari ini. Mengangkat kotak yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri membutuhkan tenaga ekstra tapi ia tidak mengeluh. Renjun juga laki-laki, kasihan kalau manager yang mengerjakan ini sendiri. Hitung-hitung amal jariyah jadi tidak ada ruginya._

_"Butuh bantuan?" Jeno datang dengan Jaemin yang mengekor dibelakangnya._

_"Ya"_

_Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka semua bekerja dalam diam. Tanpa terasa pekerjaan mereka selesai lebih cepat dari dugaan. Renjun benar-benar berterima kasih._

_Karena kelelahan mereka semua tertidur dengan posisi Renjun yang menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipundak Jeno dan Jaemin menggunakan paha Jeno sebagai bantalnya._

_Ini terlihat seperti mereka sedang berbagi Jeno. Renjun tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia mimpi buruk. Ia tidak ingin mimpi buruknya jadi kenyataan._

_Saat bangun dengan nafas memburu Renjun langsung menyerbu bibir Jeno. Ia ingin memastikan mimpi buruknya telah berakhir. Syukurlah bibir Jeno terasa nyata dan masih sama manisnya saat pertama kali mereka berciuman dulu._

_Perlahan Jeno membuka mata, matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata Renjun yang berair. Ia menghentikan ciuman sepihak Renjun yang terasa aneh. Ini pertama kalinya Renjun yang menciumnya lebih dulu._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Renjun memeluk Jeno erat, tangisnya pecah begitu saja sementara Jeno terus mengusap punggung Renjun agar kekasihnya tenang._

_Oh jangan lupakan Na Jaemin yang tidurnya terganggu mendengar Renjun menangis._

_"Don't leave me Jen"_

_"Never. You know i really love you"_

_Jaemin yang nyawanya sudah terkumpul seratus persen memilih pergi begitu saja karena tidak ingin merusak suasana._

_"You're mine"_

_"Yeah i'm yours" kemudian Jeno mulai menyalurkan perasaannya lewat ciuman mesra._

_Manager melihat mereka saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Rasa bencinya pada Renjun semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah tidak menyukai Renjun karena Jeno selalu memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia akan membuat Renjun tidak bisa hidup bahagia._

_You in danger Huang Renjun..._

_Dengan berbagai rencana jahat dikepala Manager pergi sambil menangis._

_Dalam hati Renjun merasa senang. Hari ini ia dengan sedikit egonya menunjukkan pada manager bahwa Jeno adalah miliknya. Renjun tidak lagi ingin merahasiakan hubungannya. Apapun yang terjadi Renjun siap menanggungnya selama Jeno ada dipihaknya, ia akan baik-baik saja._

**xxxxx**

"Oh itu.." Jeno manggut-manggut.

Huh, egois macam apa itu? Masih kurang kan?

"Kau harusnya lebih egois lagi", protes Jeno.

"Caranya?"

Jeno nampak berpikir keras. Terkadang Renjun memang seperti bayi yang harus diajarkan tentang beberapa hal.

"Katakan saja apa yang hatimu inginkan"

Seandainya saja Renjun bisa pasti semua akan ikut bahagia kecuali manager tentunya. Manager selalu menghentikan Renjun saat ia ingin bercerita tentang berbagai hal misalnya tentang liburannya yang menyenangkan dan betapa ia merindukan Winwin yang sekarang sibuk dengan jadwalnya di WayV.

"Itu sulit Jen", Renjun sangat sedih.

"Mudah. Sangat mudah jika kau tidak memperdulikan manager. Katakan saja semuanya. Kalau dia marah urusan belakang lagipula aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

Mendengar Jeno berkata begitu membuat Renjun merasa lega. Ia beruntung memiliki Jeno dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah akan kucoba nanti"

"Kau harus melakukannya, mengerti"

"Nee"

"Sekarang tidurlah lagi. Kau harus cepat sembuh kita akan melakukan promosi dua hari lagi. Jika kau tidak ada aku akan kesepian nanti"

"He eum"

Renjun sangat penurut dan tidak cerewet seperti Jaemin. Renjun itu benar-benar tipe Jeno. Dan hanya Renjun yang bisa tertawa karena leluconnya yang garing.

**xxxxx**

Keesokan harinya #ProtectRenjun menjadi trending di dunia setelah salah satu fansite membagikan rekaman dimana Renjun nampak seperti anak hilang.

Awalnya fans merasa gemas namun setelah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya membuat banyak fans geram. Kebanyakan mereka mengutuk tindakan tidak terpuji dari manager Dream.

Berbagai upaya protes dilayangkan fans agar perusahaan mendengar keluhan mereka. Mengirim e-mail, surat kaleng, demo didepan gedung perusahaan bahkan ajakan untuk men-unsubscribe YouTube dan berbagai platform yang berhubungan SM entertainment gencar dilakukan demi keadilan untuk Renjun.

Jeno juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya. Renjun menderita juga karena dirinya kan? Hebatnya Renjun tidak pernah mengeluh maupun menyalahkan Jeno atas semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Menurut Renjun inilah konsekuensi jika tetap berada disamping Jeno. Terkadang rasanya memang menyakitkan namun hidup tanpa Jeno lebih mengerikan.

Dalam semalam Jeno menjadi keyboard warrior. Ia ikut meramaikan tagar protect Renjun. Setidaknya ia bersama fans yang memberi dukungan pada Renjun bisa membuat manager laknat itu dipecat.

Ini hanya hal kecil yang bisa Jeno lakukan. Seharusnya ia bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Ia yang paling dekat dengan Renjun, ia yang paling tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka namun tidak berdaya ketika manager menyakiti Renjun. Intinya Jeno sadar bahwa ia pengecut, pecundang sejati yang terlalu takut keluar dari zona nyamannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kebencian dari managernya juga.

Karena sikapnya yang seperti itu Jaemin pun marah. Bagaimana bisa Jeno hanya diam saja membiarkan Renjun kehujanan diluar sana? Jaemin menuntut penjelasan. Saat itu ia pulang dijemput oleh Mark jadi ia ketinggalan berita.

"Aku ingin menemani Renjun tapi sopir sudah keburu menjalankan mobilnya jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula Renjun juga bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Aku kecewa padamu" ungkap Jaemin setelah mendengar penjelasan sekaligus pembelaan diri Jeno.

"Kau lihat Renjun sakit. Itu salahmu" Mark yang juga kecewa angkat bicara.

"Hyung kau juga menyalahkanku?"

"Memangnya salah siapa lagi, hah?"

Jaemin marah besar. Ia sayang pada Renjun dan yang lainnya juga. Melihat salah satu diantara mereka sakit membuat Jaemin sedih.

"Ini semua salahnya sendiri. Fisiknya terlalu lemah"

**Bughh!!**

Jeno meringis merasakan perih disudut bibirnya robek. Ia tidak sempat menghindari pukulan Jaemin yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Masih belum puas Jaemin memukuli Jeno habis-habisan. Jaemin tidak terima Jeno menyalahkan Renjun padahal sebagai kekasih Jeno harusnya melindungi Renjun dengan segenap kemampuannya.

Mark tidak menghentikan Jaemin bersikap barbar pada Jeno karena dongsaeng-nya satu itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Jeno pasrah, ia tidak melawan ketika Jaemin terus memukulinya. Jaemin tidak main-main dengan pukulannya membuat wajah tampan Jeno babak belur.

Kau tahu dalam bayanganku Jaemin seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memukuli seorang pria brengsek yang telah menyakiti hati anaknya.

Jaemin melakukan itu semua untuk Renjun karena ia tahu benar Renjunnya akan selalu memaafkan Jeno. Ia tidak bisa marah ketika secara tidak langsung Jeno membuatnya terluka.

Kegaduhan yang dibuat Jaemin membuat Renjun segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendengar suara Jeno yang sedang kesakitan diluar sana. Dengan terburu-buru Renjun pergi ke ruang tamu mendapati Jeno bersimbah darah.

"J-jeno.." Renjun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Air matanya mengalir deras melihat Jeno sudah hampir pingsan.

Jaemin menghentikan aktivitasnya segera menghampiri Renjun. Sayangnya Renjun menjauh. Ia takut pada Jaemin yang berlumuran darah Jeno.

"Mianhae Injunn-ah.." Jaemin merasa sangat bersalah. Ia juga menangis menyesal karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Mark yang cepat tanggap dengan keadaan membawa Jaemin pergi menjauh disaat Jeno dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya menghampiri Renjun.Biarlah mereka berdua berbicara, menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya menangis sambil berpelukan. Sampai akhirnya Renjun lah yang pertama kali buka suara.

"Biar ku obati lukamu"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" tolak Jeno. Ia mendudukkan Renjun ditepi Ranjang sementara ia sendiri bersimpuh dibawah kaki Renjun, mencium kakinya.

Oh astaga ini berlebihan. Renjun merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Jeno hentikan. Jangan begitu"

Jeno acuh terus mencium kaki Renjun berulang kali. Setelahnya ia pun mengungkapkan semua yang dalam hatinya.

"Huang Renjun dengar.." Jeno menatap Renjun intens. Matanya penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Renjun tidak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus mengalir hingga ia tidak bisa melihat Jeno dengan jelas.

"..aku memang tidak pantas untukmu"

Benar. Sebelumnya Jaemin mengatakan hal itu pada Jeno. Renjun tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Jeno.

"Kau bicara apa huh? Aku yang memutuskan siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas bersamaku"

"Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu Njunn.."

"Apa aku pernah mengeluh?"

Tidak pernah sekalipun. Jeno tahu Renjun terluka namun kekasihnya itu selalu menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri. Ini tidak benar.

"Jangan terbiasa hidup dalam rasa sakit. Aku ingin kau bahagia"

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Renjun tidak ingin mereka berakhir seperti ini. Pikiran Jeno sekarang sedang kacau.

"Tidak ada rasa sakit saat bersamamu aku bahagia"

Jeno terkekeh pelan.

"Kau masih tidak pandai berbohong. Tidak sakit ya? Heum, jangan pernah bohong padaku karena aku tahu kapan kau berbohong atau tidak. Ibuku bilang, kita belum benar-benar mencintai seseorang jika tidak pernah terluka karenanya. Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku. Dan ku rasa kau memang sedikit bahagia saat bersamaku"

Renjun jadi sedikit kesal karena Jeno. Sedikit bahagia apanya? Renjun paling bahagia saat menghabiskan waktu berduaan bersama Jeno.

"Kau tahu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku?"

Renjun diam membiarkan Jeno bicara sesukanya.

"Aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai terluka. Aku yang terburuk. Aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik. Jadi... kita akhiri saja"

"Hah? Aku tidak mau"

"Aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap melihatmu. Biarkan aku menata hatiku kembali. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua"

"Jen kita bisa melalui ini bersama. Kita akan menjadi lebih kuat saat bersama. Apapun yang dilakukan secara bersama akan terasa lebih ringan"

"Tidak. Kau akan lebih baik tanpaku. Suka atau tidak kita berakhir cukup sampai disini"

What? Renjun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini semua diluar kendalinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jeno yang keras kepala.Lee Jeno telah memutuskan hubungan diantara mereka. Ia tidak akan pernah menjilat ludahnya kembali.

Rajungan! Jeno kembali bersikap egois hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Jeno meninggalkan Renjun yang masih menangis. Ia mengingkari janjinya yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Renjun.

He's the worst but Renjun still want it...

**xxxxxx**

Gue nulis ini dengan perasaan campur aduk. Niat awal mau buat happy ending eh ga taunya jadi begini. Disini kesannya Jeno jahat ya. Gue sayang Jeno juga, sayang semuanya. Ini cuma fanfic jangan terlalu diambil hati. Maaf kalau ada salah kata serta kekurangan yang lainnya.

#protectrenjun


End file.
